


i don't want to come back down from this cloud

by honeyspider



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyspider/pseuds/honeyspider
Summary: This was never what Billy imagined when he thought about the words "home"  or "family", but that's okay.





	i don't want to come back down from this cloud

_i don't want to come back down from this cloud_

_it's taken me all this time to find out what i need_  

* * *

It’s odd, Billy thinks, how quickly what’s most important to a person can change.

For as long as he can remember, he’s been chasing one thing, thinking that having it (having _her_ ) would make everything okay. He knows the truth now, knows that his mom is not the source of the happiness he’s always wanted. In fact, she’s been keeping that happiness from him by taking up space in his heart for so long, not allowing him to let anyone else in.

There’s no empty, grieving period between her leaving that space and him finding something else to occupy it with. The people who actually deserve to take up residence in his heart are right there and, even though there’s a lot of them, he finds that there is plenty of room.

Whenever Billy used to think of the word _family_ , he only pictured him and his mom. She was all he thought he would ever need.

But now? Now Billy’s family was much bigger than him and one other person. As it turned out, his heart was not only pure, but also big. Seven people were squeezed inside of it now.

He washed dishes while Rosa helped him study for Spanish class. Despite clearly trying not to, she had cried when Billy told her about what his mom had confessed to him. She had pulled him into a tight, blubbery hug, assuring him over and over that he was never going to be abandoned again.

He helped Victor fix the broken step on the staircase, listening intently to the stories his foster dad shared as they worked. Billy may have magical superpowers, but he thought Victor and Rosa were real heroes for making it through the rough waters of the foster care system and growing up to provide the best home a kid could ever hope for.

He tried not to squirm too much when Mary slathered a goopy green substance to his face, promising that it would help with the acne that had started blossoming on his skin. They sat back and watched a video on YouTube while their face masks did their work. Mary had applied and been accepted to Penn, deciding to stay close to home for college instead of going all the way to California.

He learned how to make Pedro laugh, which was something that made him feel proud every time he managed to do it. Pedro eventually confided in him about the crush he had on a girl at school and Billy was happy to play big brother and give him some advice, despite how inexperienced in that field he was himself.

He played video games with Eugene, but also, much to Rosa’s delight, occasionally convinced the boy to go outside and play basketball or street hockey. The first time Eugene hit the ground and skinned his knee when they were playing, he paused before getting up and Billy worried that he was really hurt. But, instead, Eugene jumped up and excitedly ran back into the house to show his wound off to Rosa and Victor.

He went door to door with Darla as she sold candy bars to fund her art club’s field trip to the Philadelphia Museum of Art. She easily charmed the bucks out of everyone, grinning as she sold out of her entire cardboard briefcase full of chocolate in one afternoon. Billy was honored to be her big brother and happily hugged her before parting ways in the hall at school.

He did...nearly everything with Freddy. Freddy was the first person Billy saw when he woke up every morning and the last person he saw before he went to sleep. Most nights, they would stay up whispering up and down to each other on their bunk bed. For two people who spent most of their time together, they somehow never ran out of things to talk about.

After years of searching, Billy had finally found his family. He found a home, a place that he never wanted to run from ever again. It wasn’t what he had pictured, but that was okay because it was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> SHAZAAAAAAAAM! I loved this movie so much!


End file.
